The Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Nana Suzuki
Summary: Meet Nana, the new classmate of 3-D. Being the only girl in the class is a new one for her but having this class as her friend might help her turn away from the past she's running from. RyuxOCxHayato
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author**: Nana Suzuki

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokusen, only my OC!

**Authors Note**: This will be based on season 2 drama of Gokusen. For some reason, I loved Ryuu and Hayato!

* * *

Music echoed throughout the club as one man sat comfortably, surrounded by women fawning over him. His hands shifted through the huge wad of cash as the women tried to grab his attention. His silver dyed hair glistened as the lights in the club passed and his eyes glanced uninterested at the heavily makeup women. Putting away the money, the lights in the club suddenly dimmed before on stage, a girl appeared. Her hair was blond enough that it looked white in the swirling lights. Her eyes, eye-lined heavily in mascara, searched the eager crowd of men and jealous girls before settling on him. His eyes traced over her body as he sat a little straighter from his slumped position.

"The event that all you men have been waiting for! Please welcome Nana!" a booming voice announced as cheers from men grew louder when the music in the room grew more and more sensual. The girl slowly approached the crowd before tilting her head back. Wearing a flimsy black off the shoulder top and jean shorts, she swayed seductively to the music. Teasing everyone when she brushed the end of her top up to reveal a pale midriff which only encouraged the men more. Bending over, she only stood back up once everyone caught a glimpse of her chest. Everyone's eyes were on her but her eyes were only on him as if this dance was for him. The girl, Nana, performed her dance that even caused the girls to feel hot. Once the dance was done, the light dimmed before brightening and the music started up again. Nana was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Sawatari-kyoto! I promise you that Class 3-D will not cause trouble when the new student comes in!" Yankumi snapped. Her glasses slipped off her nose before she pushed them back up when she stared back into the Head Teacher's beady eyes.

"Very well, Yamaguchi-sensei. This student is important since our school is aiming to be a co-ed school soon. If your class causes any trouble of ruining this chance, I will make sure they will all be expelled!" he hissed. The other teachers and staff watched in awe as the two had a stare down.

"Ano...is this the school office?" a voice quietly asked. The staff turned to look at the entrance to almost faint at the sight. Standing at the entrance was probably the prettiest female student they've seen if it weren't for her hair. The girl standing was probably around 180 centimeters and had a very slim body from what they could tell underneath her outfit. She wore the Momo High School uniform without the blazer and the red tie and her short skirt accented her long legs from underneath. The new student had long blond hair with bangs cut straight across her forehead.

"I'm looking for the head teacher. I'm suppose to give him my transfer papers." she said, waving the packet of papers in her hand. Sawatari brightened before proudly coming over and introducing himself.

"I am the Head Teacher here, Sawatari-kyoto. I presume you are the new student here?" he asked, smiling and baring all his teeth. She smiled uncertainly before nodding. Yamaguchi skipped over to the new student before also introducing herself.

"Hello! My name is Yamaguchi-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher! You can call me Yankumi if you want since thats what my students gave me as a nickname. Oh, I'm so happy that we finally have a girl in the class!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air. The new student blinked before giving a small smile.

"My name is Suzuki Nana." she said, bowing.

"Oh! I can't wait to show you my class! They'll be thrilled and maybe they'll behave better since there's a girl in the class but oh well-" Yankumi blabbered before she was cut off by the throat clearing Sawatari.

"Suzuki-san, we haven't gotten our girls uniform yet so you'll have to wear your Momo High uniform for today." Sawatari said sadly. Nana only nodded before being grabbed by Yankumi and pulled out the door when the bell rang. She was pulled through the mass amount of boys as they looked surprised and confused to why there was a girl in their school. Leading Nana to the classroom, Yankumi began to explain some things

"So you'll be in my homeroom class 3-D which is the best class in my opinion. Don't listen to the others saying bad things about them. They're all good kids, its just that they cause a bit of trouble for everyone, thats all." Yankumi explained. Nana stayed silent, only observing the graffiti on the walls as well as the garbage in the hallway before they reached the door. Even from the outside, you could hear the yelling and the screams from inside.

"Nana-chan, you stay here until I call you to come in, alright? I just need to calm them down." Yankumi said. Nana nodded and watched as Yankumi walked in, yelling out good morning.

* * *

Nana POV

I let out a breath as my teacher walked into the classroom, leaving me in the hallway. Finally, I could have a moment to breath. I looked around the hallway. Whoever did these drawings is a good drawer indeed. I leaned against the wall as I thought about my current position. Me, going to an all boy's school. Ha, Mori would laugh until he wet his pants. The only reason that I agreed to go to this school is that this would be the last place _he'll _find me in as well as causing a bit of trouble in my old school.

"Nana-chan! You can come in now!" Yankumi called. I took a deep breath, plastered on my most innocent and clueless face before sliding the door open. The reaction was instant. Cries of "Kawaii!" and "It's a girl!" erupted from the class as I walked in. Looking up, I saw boys scattered around the room, all dressed like delinquents with their hair dyed and their uniforms in disarray. Glancing about, I saw five boys in the back that seemed to be the lead group, looking curiously at me. Out of the five, two seemed to be glancing at each other.

"Everyone, this is our new student! She'll be with us for the rest of the year as a transfer student from Momo High! Now everyone, I want you all to give her respect and courtesy so don't you dare harass her or you'll answer to me!" warned Yankumi. The class barely gave her their attenion, their eyes only focus on me. I stared back at them and tilted by head.

"Kawaii!"

"She's so pretty! Definitely my style!"

"She's like a super model!"

"Introduce yourself to the class, please." said Yankumi. I turned to the class before bowing.

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Nana. I transferred from Momo High due to some...trouble. I hope you'll all take care of me."I said.

"Suzuki-san, you can choose your seat." The moment after she said that, everyone tried to grab an empty desk and put it next to theirs. Ignoring their attempts and calls of an empty seat, I walked over to the back where the five were and sat at the empty desk near them. Putting my bag down, I took out my notebook and pencil. The class resume it's loud state but three of the guys surrounded my desk.

"Hey, my name is Takeda Keita. You can call me Take." he said. His hair was dyed a reddish brown and was pulled back to hair pins in a criss cross style. He looked too adorable to be a delinquent but appearances can fool anyone.

"My name is Tsuchiya Hikaru. Everyone calls me Tsuchii." the other one said. He was tall and fanned himself with a paper made fan. I curiously looked at the fan. Did he really need that or was it for show?

"And my name is Hyuuga Kosuke." another one said, flashing me what was probably supposed to be a charming smile.

"Those two are the leaders of class 3-D. Odagiri Ryu and Yabuki Hayato." Take pointed at the two leaning against the windows. They were speaking quietly to each other before seeing Take point at them.

"Take! Introducing me to the new student?" one shouted as he came over. The other stayed behind, choosing to continue to stare at me.

"I am the great Yabuki Hayato." he said, winking. I fidgeted with my sleeve as I nodded. So that one was Odagiri Ryu.

"So why'd you transfer from Momo High? You get in trouble or somethin'?" Hyuuga asked. Taking my pencil, I opened to a new page and began drawing before I spoke.

"I had a little dispute between one of the teachers and myself. Apparently it got so far that I stabbed him." I spoke, taking note of the surprised and a little scared expressions on their faces.

"Is t-the teacher alright?" Take asked. I looked up from my drawing before giving him a gentle smile which relaxed them all before answering, "No."

"W-What?" Tsuchii stammered. Yabuki stared at me with eyes that held surprise and a bit of fear.

"The teacher is still in the hospital, in coma. But otherwise, he's fine." I said, continuing to draw. They stayed still before surprisingly Ryu asked me a question.

"What were you fighting about that cause you to stab him?" Ryu asked, his eyes boring into mine with curiosity. Brushing away the little eraser marks, I finally finished my drawing. It was a man, smiling happily as he stood with a young girl who looked as though as if she couldn't smile any bigger. Reaching into my bag, I took out a lighter and tore out the drawing from my notebook. The others watched in confusion and a bit of fear as I held the paper over the lighter. It caught and the flame slowly crawled up to my fingers and I watched blankly as it slowly burned over the young girls face. When it was about three fourths done, I threw it down to the floor before stepping on it, destroying the fire. Turning to them, I smiled before whispering.

"He took away my innocence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author**: Nana Suzuki

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokusen! I only own my beautiful OC, Nana!

**A/N**: Here I am with another chapter! I hope you'll find it satisfying.

* * *

_He stole my innocence._

That sentence rang through the ears of the five gathered nearby me before a smile broke out on my face as I doubled over in giggles.

"The look on your faces! It's so hilarious!" I giggled. The five stared confused until they realized what happened.

"Hey, that wasn't fair. You had us going for a sec." whined Hyuuga as he pouted. Even Ryo cracked a little smile before it disappeared in a split second. I grinned but patted his head.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You guys were so serious. But no, nothing like that happened. He was just being an ass like usual and I just lost it." I said. They accepted it before the three began to ask about girls from Momo High. Even Hayato joined, giving his comments and arguements. Ryu sat near, reading a book before I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see me with a piece of chocolate hanging out of her mouth that Tsuchii offered me.

"Hey there. What cha' reading?" I asked, bending down to see the title. Ryu left a finger on his page before closing it and showing me the title.

"Oh, I love that book! But I hate Umi with her constant whining." I said, scrunching my nose. Ryu let a small smile and I plopped myself on a seat next to him.

"And why aren't you over there with them," I pointed at the other four,"And not here? I thought you guys were friends?"

"I prefer to sit and observe them rather than join in on their conversations." Ryu answered, giving a look at his friends. Seeing the amused glint in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't trying to be a loner. He watches over his group of friends to make sure they don't get into much trouble, probably. Kind of like...

"Mom." I blurted out before I slapped a hand over it when Ryu looked at me.

"What did you call me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I had the decency to look embarrassed before I explained what she was thinking about.

"So you kind of reminded me of a mother." I explained before looking away from him. I didn't mean for that to slip out but a low chuckle brought me to attention.

"You're weird."he said with a straight face. I blinked before letting a smile form on my face.

"I know it and I'm proud of it." I smirked, before walking back to the others.

* * *

"Alright, class is over! You can all go home now!" Yankumi called but by then, everyone was already packing up, some going out the door. Nana was the first out the door, something about having to pick up something.

"So what do you think about Nana-chan?" Take asked the guys as they hung out at the park later that day. Take and Hyuuga sat on the swings while Hayato sat on the duck ride while Tsuchii took the airplane. Ryu leaned against the pole connected to the swings.

"She's really pretty. Definitely my type." Hyuuga nodded, before getting a slap on the arm from Take.

"I mean, do you think she's 3D material? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would end up in our class, even if she stabbed her teacher." Take asked, swinging his feet.

"True. She seems to be a little too cheerful." Hayato contemplated. Ryu brushed his hair back when he caught sight of something white flashing by. Standing a little straighter, he watched Nana running and dodging people, looking behind her multiple times, almost as if she was being chased. Once she disappeared behind a tree, a gang of men came running from the same direction as she came. They were all in suits and wore dark tinted glasses. They looked around the area before turning back. Nana stepped out and in the distance, Ryu could see her relieved face. His eyes narrowed as she walked off, heading to an alley.

"Ryu? What are you looking at?" Hayato's voice brought him from his thoughts and he looked blankly at Hayato.

"Nothing. Just thinking." was his answer in which Hayato just shrugged before standing and stretching.

"We're going to go karaoke before heading to Kuma's. Iku so." Hayato said, leaving the park with Take, Tsuchii, and Hyuuga running after him and Ryuu walking silently behind, only taking one last look behind him.

* * *

I walked into the apartment with a sigh. I tugged off my jacket when two arms encircled my waist. The smell of alcohol engulfed me and I tried not to gag on it. Black hair tickled my neck as he leaned closer.

"Welcome home, Nana-chan. You're late." he said. I said nothing, only gently taking his arms away from me. He stood by me, letting me put down my bag before swooping in and dumping me on the leather sofa. He leaned over me, his long hair curtaining our faces. I felt the chills creeping up my back as I face him. Keeping my face carefully neutral, I waited for him to talk.

"Nana-chan, you kept me waiting." he said, leaning closer.

"I was at work." I whispered, my hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. His eyes stared blankly into mine. I didn't break eye contact and we stayed like that until he finally leaned back, his eyes never leaving mine. Sitting up, I finally broke eye contact with him as I headed toward the one bed room. Slipping out of my uniform, I dressed in a matching black tank top and shorts. Laying in bed, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. Some time later, I felt the bed sink down and the blanket opening, letting a small breeze hit my back. An arm was thrown over my waist and I was pulled to a muscular chest. He smelled thankfully something other than alcohol so I guess he took a bath.

"Gomen, Nana-chan. I was just worried." he whispered, his grip on my waist tightening. I only nodded before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author**: Nana Suzuki

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen or the characters from them, only my OC, Nana!

* * *

I woke up with his arms around my waist, the light from the window peeking through the slit between the curtains. Careful not to wake him up, I uncurled his arms from to to replace it with a pillow before getting ready. Since I won't be getting the uniform until today, I wore a strapless white dress with ruffles on the bottom part and wore my white lace up boots with two inch heels. Grabbing my bag and a thin white jacket, I was ready to head out the door when a groan came from the bed.

"Nana, where are you going?" His voice, thick with sleep, made me turn to flash him a smile.

"School, of course. I'll be back late so don't wait up for me." I said, opening the door. Once outside, I leaned against the door and took a deep breath before letting it out. _  
_

"Hopefully he'll be asleep when I get home tonight." I mumbled before walking down the street to school. I passed by a shop only to stop and look when something shiny sparkled in the window.

"It's so pretty." I said, touching the glass window. It was a glass figurine of two swans with their head bent towards each other, forming a heart. The sun hit the figurine and it sparkled even more. The want for that thing grew but I pushed it down and reluctantly turned my head away and continue walking to school. Getting closer and closer, I spotted five familiar people walking a few feet ahead of me. Smiling at the thought of surprising them, I slowly crept up to them before running in a full sprint.

"Oh-hayo, minna!" I greeted, jumping on the back of the shortest one. An 'oof' was heard as Take stumbled and leaned over from my weight on his back. Hayato and Ryu stared wide eyed while Hyuuga and Tsuchii fell to the floor in shock.

"Nana-chan! Get off me! You're heavy!" Take whined. I got off his back, only to slap him on the shoulder.

"How dare you call me fat?! Just so you know, I weigh only 39 kg." I said, crossing my arms. His puppy eyed look was thrown at me and I couldn't help but forgive him by throwing my arms around his neck.

"Kawaii!" I squealed.

"Nana-chan, you might want to let go soon. We still need Take alive." Tsuchii reminded, tapping my arms with him fan. I looked to see Take's face becoming paler and paler with every squeeze. Letting him go, I turned to Hayato.

"So you guys take this way to school as well?" I asked, bouncing on my feet.

"Yeah, we all meet up before walking together." Hayato said, helping Take up who was getting the color of his face back. As an apology, I pulled out Pocky that I got yesterday. Cheering up at the sight of treats, he gratefully took the treat while the other three(minus Ryu who stood back watching) whined about how it was unfair.

"Sou ka, Nana-chan, what are you wearing?" Hayato asked suddenly, staring at my outfit. The other four took notice and some went red for a reason I have no idea about.

"Kawaii, ne? I'm getting the uniform today so I just wore this." I said, twirling around for everyone to see. Once I got to look at them, I saw them(minus Ryu with his usual blank look) with goofy smiles.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I asked, disappointed.

"It's not that," Ryu said, interrupting what Hyuuga was about to say," Are you sure Head Teacher will allow you to come to Shirokin this way? It's kind of...revealing...up...there." He gestured to my open shoulders. I pouted but put on my thin jacket.

"This okay then?" I asked, gesturing to my covered up shoulders. He nodded before getting strangled by Tsuchii.

"Why'd you have 'ta make her cover up? She looked so cute! You little-" Tsuchii hissed, messing up Ryu's hair.

"Tsuchii, let go of Ryu. We can't let our leader pass out before we go to school."Take ordered. Ryu pushed Tsuchii off and I hopped over to him as he tried to fix his hair.

"Let's go to school now~" I sang, looping my arm through his and pulling him forward. The others followed as we saw the gate to Shirokin come closer and closer.

* * *

"Alright everyone, can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?" Yankumi called out. I looked up from my doodle to see no one paying attention. Seeing her repeat her question and getting a little bit mad, I raised my hand.

"It's (x+y)(x-y)." I called out. Seeing me answer the question, she gave me a thankful smile before the doors of the classroom open.

"What is the meaning of this racket? Yamaguchi-sensei, if you cannot control your students, then I will make sure to expel them all if its the last thing I do!" Sawatari roared. The class immediately stood up from their desk to the threat while Yankumi tried to place herself between the two.

"Kyoto, if I may say that this kind of behavior shouldn't happen while a lady is present?" Yankumi asked, pushing a student back as he stepped closer.

"What lady? I see no-" he stopped speaking once his eyes were on me. It seemed that everyone had forgotten I was in the room. Hell, even Hayato, Take, Hyuuga, and Tsuchii were over threre. Only Ryu was the only one next to me, watching as I doodled. I blinked when Sawatari suddenly brightened and he walked up to me with a creepy smile on his face.

"Suzuki-san, I'm proud to say that your uniform is ready. Washio." he snapped his fingers and the man behind him pulled out something from the bag he was holding, "Tah-dah!" My smile immediately turned to a frown when I saw it. It was a white blouse with a blue bow tie and a blue skirt. With it came a blue blazer and ghastly looking shoes.

"Isn't it adorable? I thought it would-" Sawatari beagn before I bluntly said, "I hate it." He spluttered and 3-D hid their laughs as I glared at it.

"I hate it." I repeated, "It's disgusting and boring. I'm not wearing that." I said, turning my head to the side.

"Excuse me but you will wear this uniform now or else I will hand you detention!" he said, thrusting the uniform at me. Instead of taking it, I grabbed my bag and began walking to the door when a hand grabbed mine. A memory flashed through my head and I slapped away the hand.

"How dare you slap me, you insolent brat!" Sawatari shouted, raising his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit me. But it didn't. Slowly, I turned and looked up to see Ryu gripping Sawatari's wrist in his hand, midway in slapping me.

"Should the Head Teacher be slapping a student?" he asked calmly. Hayato pulled me behind him and I watched from behind him as Sawatari's face get red before ripping his hand away.

"Impolite brat. I should have you expelled for putting a hand on a teacher." he hissed. Ryu's eyes narrowed but Yankumi stepped in before anything happened.

"Kyoto, I think you should go now." she said quietly.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I believe that I do not take orders from-" he started when she shouted, "Out!" and pointed to the door. It was silent as class 3-D stared shocked at their teacher. Hell, I was shocked since with her goofy pigtails and dorky glasses, she couldn't hurt a fly, much less yell at her boss. Sawatari got red but knew he should leave. Once the door shut on his leave, the class turned to each other silently, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats. Let's continue the lesson."Yankumi called out, motioning for them to move. I went to the back before settling on the seat I was in when they surrounded me.

"Nana-chan, are you alright?" Take asked, his eyes portraying the worry he was feeling. I brought up a fake smile before ruffling his hair.

"I'm alright, Take. Just a little shaken up." I said, letting out a deep breath. They brightened before beginning to talk about the new soba joint that opened up nearby. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my arms before letting myself fall asleep in the loud humming voices of 3-D.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author:** Nana Suzuki

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or Gokusen! Only my OC, Nana!

* * *

"Nana-chan, wake up." I swat away the hand that was poking me and kept my eyes closed.

"Oi, Hayato. She's not waking up."

"Just keep poking her. She'll wake up soon."

"Take, you heard the man. Keep poking her." I could hear Take sigh before he continued to poke me in the head until soon I got enough.

"Take, poke my head one more time and you'll lose something _very_ important to you." I growled. I heard him pause and a few whispers.

"Oi, Nana, if you wake up I'll give you the rest of my Pocky." Tsuchii called. I lifted my head to see him wave a full box of that delicious chocolaty goodness from across me. I launched myself over the desk and slammed into him, making his fall back on his chair. The loud BANG alerted the others as I straddled Tsuchii around his waist.

"Gimmie the Pocky, Tsuchii." I whined, stretching my arm to the Pocky he held away from me. What I never noticed was that I was giving nosebleeds to every guy in the class( except for Ryu of course) with my position on Tsuchii. It didn't help that I was practically bending over, my chest facing his face when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I looked back to see Ryu digging into his bag with one arm around my waist to pull out a new unopened pack of Pocky.

"Nana, if I give you this, will you promise me that you won't attack someone for the sake of Pocky's?" he asked sternly. I nodded quickly and he handed me the box. I squealed and hugged him tightly before plopping myself onto of a nearby desk and munched on the treat. I nearly groaned when the crunchy stick entered my mouth.

"So Nana, what up with the fight with Head Teacher? You seriously hate the uniform that much?" asked Hyuuga as he sat on the desk next to me. I scrunched my nose as I bit into another stick.

"It's too guady. I prefer the more gothic punkish style." I said. Take looked confused as he waved his hand at my dress.

"But this isn't gothic or punkish! It's so innocent and..." He struggled to find a word before I just giggled and ruffled his hair.

"This was the only thing I found. Kuni hid-" I cut myself off, my eyes widening at what I was about to say.

"Kuni? Who's Kuni?" asked Tsuchi. I didn't answer, just stuff another Pocky stick into my mouth.

"My...boyfriend." I said finally. All of them looked shocked before Hayato began to interrogate me.

"Where did you meet him? Does he go to school? Which one?What does he look like? What's his name?"I cut him off before answering his questions in order.

"I met him when we bumped into each other at the supermarket. No, he doesn't go to school. He works in a bar. He has long hair, reaching his shoulders and he's around 6'1. His name is Fuji Kunimitsu, Kuni for short." I picked the nonexistent lint off my dress as I avoided looking at all of them. I was hoping they wouldn't ask the one question that I wanted to avoid answering but of course, God had to do it.

"Are you living with him? Based on what you were about to say, it seems he has access to your closet." Ryu asked, his eyes narrowing on me. I gulped at the gaze but nodded subtly.

"Where's your parents?" Take asked, confused. I tensed and bit my lip, looking at all of them. Ryu leaned against the wall, his pose cool and lax but his eyes were trained solely on me. Hayato stood with his arms crossed, his entire body oozing with curiosity. Hyuuga and Tsuchii were sitting on the desk, leaning forward while Take sat in a chair backwards, his eyes filled with curious thoughts. I sighed. They needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author: **Nana Suzuki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters! Only my OC!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! I was busy with test and homework as well as dealing with getting a job. Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for!

* * *

When I was born, I never realized the responsibilities that I would have to take in order to be the best daughter for my parents. I was the only child in my family and nothing more could make me miserable. My dad worked as a CEO of an overseas company while my mom was a housewife and wanted to turn me into a little mini-her.

"Nana, could you fold these baskets of laundry? Just the way I showed you..."

"Nana, you need to learn how to cook so you can be the perfect wife! Now this is what you do..."

"Nana, do it correctly. Honestly, if you make a mistake, you'll never have a happy marriage with your husband! Now, I'll show you again..."

I spent my childhood learning the basics of a housewife instead of running outside and playing with kids my age. Learning how to handle a knife when I should be learning about how to play tag. Learning the way of cleaning when I should be making friends with the kids in my neighborhood. If it wasn't bad enough, I had to have perfect grades once I was at the age to go to school.

"Nana, you must get all 100 in every subject. I will not have my child look stupid." my father said sternly every night, his voice gruff. I would nod before going back to my room and study. That was how I lived for most of my life. Go to school, return home, change clothes, do my homework, eat dinner, and study the night away. I never really made close friends since my parents expected me home right after school.

"Ne, Nana, you wanna go to this new cute cafe we found?" one of my classmates asked. I glanced up from my open textbook before declining with a polite smile.

"But Nana, you rarely do anything but study! Can't you have a little fun?" she whined, just as the bell for class being over rung and I hurried to pack my things.

"Sorry, girls. I have to get home. See you tomorrow!"I called out, running from the classroom. The girls would grumble but continue on to go without me. Later in the year, I drifted away from them, focusing on school work and avoiding the weird stares of the boys in my grade. I wasn't ignorant to the point that I didn't notice their glances at me but I didn't know what to make of it until one day I got a confession. I was walking to the library when I was suddenly blocked by a boy.

"Suzuki Nana, please go out with me!" a boy shouted loudly in the halls, catching everyone's attention. His body bowed and his arms stiffly holding a rose in front of me. I tilted my head, confused, when he began to ramble.

"I've liked you for a long time and I was hoping if..." he let that thought trail off and his eyes stared hopefully into mine. I was frozen, not ever experiencing this before. I thought carefully of what to say, the silence in the hallway where it was taking place as every student and even the teachers were holding their breaths to my answer.

"Gomenesai. I can't go out with you." I said softly, bowing my head a little before walking past him and heading straight for the library. But as I passed him, I caught the embarrassment in his eyes and a bit of anger as he dropped the red rose he was holding before. I was confessed to many more times but I always declined each and every one of them. Rumors began to swirl around that I was too stuck up to want a boyfriend that wouldn't have the same intellectual as I had. Boys began to whisper and girls would glare jealously at me as I walked the halls. If that wasn't enough, I had problems of my own.

"What is this, Nana? A 98? WHY A 98?" he shouted, his face getting redder and redder by the minute as he threw my recent test score on the dinner table. My mother glanced worriedly between my father and I and fiddled with her hands. I stared, ashamed, at the rug on the floor as my father continued to yell.

"A 98? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! HOW COULD YOU GET A 98 ON A TEST? DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD MY REPUTATION WILL BE DAMAGED?" he shouted, clenching his fist. My eyes began to tear up and I tried to hold them in as my dad continued to yell before he finally stopped, catching his breath.

"Otou-san, I apologize for this mistake. But I was really sleepy so I-" SLAP! My head was forced to the side as my cheek felt a painful ache from the hand and I banged into the table from the impact. My father stood in in front of me with his hand raised. My hair fell over my face and I heard my mother gasp from the sidelines.

"You stupid little girl. Never speak back to me." I heard him whisper and I suddenly felt the bubble of anger in me burst when he spoke.

"Stupid little girl? What the hell do you mean stupid? I WORKED MY BODY OFF JUST TO MAKE YOU AND OKAA-SAN HAPPY! I SACRIFICED MY CHILDHOOD TO BE THE CHILD YOU WANTED TO HAVE! JUST BECAUSE I GOT A 98, I'M STUPID?" I screamed at him. I felt the anger coarse through my body as I glared for the first time toward my father. His dark eyes met mine before I snapped my head away and stomped to the door. Grabbing my jacket, I went to the door and hurriedly put my shoes on while my mother, in vain, tried to convince me to stay.

"Honey, he didn't mean it. He wants just the best for you. Nana, don't go. Please stay." my mother begged while my dad stood like a statue in the dining room. I never looked back as I walked out of my house, not looking back at my crying mother and my still father. I just completely walked randomly throughout the night before finally finding a small cozy hotel to settle in. Luckily, my wallet was in my jacket and had the credit card I never used before stuck in one of the pockets. I paid for a week's stay before settling in.

I remember looking at my phone, ignoring the buzzing and ringing of the calls my mother made. Turning off my phone, I laid in bed, facing the ceiling. I yelled at my father. I yelled at my father. I yelled at my father. I sat up in bed, finally realizing what I've done.

"Oh my god, I yelled at Otou-san and ran away from home. Oh my god." I whispered,covering my mouth in shock. I had run away from home and shouted at my dad. And I loved it.

* * *

The day I met Kuni was when I was shopping for my dinner. It had already been two weeks since I left and I moved from hotel to hotel. The buzzing of my phone had died out and I was almost relieved that my parents had given up calling. I still went to school and kept up the pretense of being studious but I studied less and less. I had walked into a convenience store to buy a simple dinner of onigiri and instant ramen when a hand grabbed the last ramen bowl. I looked up to see a man standing, his hair falling in waves to his shoulders and his big brown eyes hiding behind big rectangular glasses, staring straight back at me. In four simple words, I fell in love. I assumed he fell in love and we talked(after we bought the onigiri and ramen) and had our dinner together.

"So you live in a hotel?" he asked, slurping up ramen while I took a bite from my salmon onigiri.

"Yup, living in hotels since I ran away from home."I echoed, staring at the stars that were twinkling overhead as we sat on the swings in a playground. The ache I had in the beginning was gone and I relished in the freedom I had.

"Aren't you a little too young to run away? What, you're only in middle school?" he asked. I hesitated before nodding and he grinned before he left his hand out in a handshake.

"I'm Fuji Kunimitsu, third year high school student. Nice to meet you." I grinned before grabbing his hand and said, "Suzuki Nana, third year middle school." Before long, we moved in together when I found out that he too had run away(only it was from his abusive parents) and had a place to stay in. I suppose I lived happily for the next two years until my beginning of my third year in high school.


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I'm so sorry! :(

I'm dealing with some stuff happening in my life right now and I can't focus on the plot. And I have a huge writer's block and I can't think of any way to continue this. I'm not as into this story as I was before. Maybe I'll continue it when I have the feeling again. Instead, I'm obsessed with another category to write about: Twilight! I think I'll be putting up the story in a week if I have time when school starts again. Again, I'm sorry for this to happen and I hope that I might continue this fanfic soon.


End file.
